


Tighter

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Kind of AU, M/M, Porn With Plot, but not really, kind of What If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to do a work where I could mess with writing style at first, but I changed my mind in the middle...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tighter

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a work where I could mess with writing style at first, but I changed my mind in the middle...

_Painful_

The plane wasn’t bad. Reed was beside his father. It was relatively stable, so he was able to sketch and asks questions to Nathaniel in the voyage while his mom was napping in the trip. However the train was terrible. The first half was crowded, Reed could at least sit on his mother’s lap while his dad was standing along other passenger, weird looking men and tired women.  
The young genius sighed of boredom and tried to read while his parent chatted above him. 

Finally, after ten hours of trip, they were to their destination. Evelyne took the luggage and Nathaniel took Reed in his arms as they walk in toward the carriage to their chalet.  
Reed thought the landscape was green, but too green, eerie green, fairy-tale green. The tiny village looking like old Germany with fortresses in the distance. Now, the child sees his chalet. It looks cozy between the pins.

\- Would you like to make a swim once we arrive, Reed? Asks the young boy’s mother. 

\- There’s a lake? Asks Reed. 

\- Oh yes. And the water is so clear you can see the fishes at the bottom of it.

Evelyne take the luggage again and get them inside the house while Nathaniel speaks to the driver of the carriage. It’s not humid, but it smells good. The inside looks neutral and rustic. The beds are big and surely very comfy. 

\- You love it here, mommy? Asks the bright child. 

\- Yes. It’s so refreshing. A place that stayed in the past for a moment. It makes a pause in mine. Answers Evelyne. 

\- But what did you do here?

\- Your father and I went to the villages. We took long walks. We swam. We slept. Sometime your father needs a cut from his work. Just like you. Oh, Reed, don’t sulk like that, your projects aren’t going to run away.

\- That’s what you think…

Evelyne rolls her eyes while chuckling and gets Reed’s swimsuit out. Reed gets in his chamber and jumps on the bed. It is indeed comfy. He puts his face in covers and smell. Then he removes his clothes to put his swimsuit. He gets out and waits his mother. Evelyne comes out at the same time Nathaniel enters the chalet. 

\- Will join us, honey? Asks the mother. 

\- Mmmh, yes. Do we have something for dinner? Asks Nathaniel. 

\- I’m letting you check and go buy it. I’m swimming!

Reed follows his mother to the lake while they pass in a narrow road in the trees and thick ferns. They arrive to the border of the lake. There’s a pebbles beach and the clear water as Reed can see the ‘’little fish’’ swimming away while he comes near. The lake has a deep creek which leads to bigger lake in the north. 

Reed puts his toes in the water while his mother begins to walk in great stride in the water. 

\- Oh, look! There are clams! States Evelyne, picking one. 

The bright boy looks at his mother throwing it away and plunging in the water. He walks until the water gets to his waist and he plunges. He swims to a deeper part. The water is great. 

Nathaniel finally joins them half an hour later. Evelyne go get dry on the grass while Reed plays with his father in the water. 

\- Daddy, I want to go fishing this week! Asks Reed.

\- Of course, but we’ll have to go early in the morning. Respond Nathaniel. 

\- It’s okay. Do you need me to build fishing rod?  
-  
\- No, no, no building. I have three. Only if one breaks you have the permission to build one.

The young genius makes a diabolical smile and Nathaniel rolls his eyes before throwing him in the water. 

_The pressure_

Evelyne serves the eggs and the toasts on the table. 

\- You want to go the creek, sweetie? Asks the woman cooking.

\- Only with us. The current is strong. Respond the man reading the newspaper.

\- It’s okay. There’s waterlilies there, isn’t it? Asks the bright boy.

\- Yes. A lot. Also a lot of mosquitoes. Answers Nathaniel. 

\- I don’t Reed will mind them. States Evelyne. 

\- Until his body is full of bites until he can’t think. Snorts the father. 

\- Don’t worry, angel. I’ll put you citronella so you don’t attract the gnats. Respond Evelyne.

Reed smiles and eats his toasts, using it to swipes the yellow of the egg in his plate. 

The bright boy sighs, his parent changed plan and decided to go to the village instead, looking at antiquities.  
Once they come back, they decide to do a nap. 

Reed gets out the chalet silently in swimsuit and gets a net and a mason jar. He arrives at the creek, the sun shining heavily on the deep water. He can see the fishes swimming. He walks in the water, the current is indeed strong. He gets his net and tries to catch the prettiest waterlily.  
The bright boy yelps when his net slips from his wet hand. He plunges in the water to swim to it since it got stuck near a trunk. However, as he’s about to catch it, it slides away with the current. Reed hesitates to go after it since it will get him farther and he’ll have to swim against the current. 

Reed jumps when he hears giggle beside him. A little girl laughs in her hand and gets in the water to catch the net. She has a red dress and her black hairs is tie in a ponytail. She hands it to him with a big smile. 

\- Thanks! Says the bright boy. 

Her eyes flutter, but she smiles back. 

\- Are you from here? Asks Reed. 

The girl crooks her eyes brow and giggles. Reed looks away. She doesn’t speak English. 

\- Valeria! Te-am găsit!

Reed looks at the boy coming from the ferns and breaking branches under his feet. The boy looks at him like he’s ready to fight him.  
The girl makes a happy sound and gets out the water to join him. The young brat seems to soften. He’s pretty boy, but his eyes are the one of an adult. They speak fast in a language doesn’t have a clue which is. 

The young genius looks at the hand the young girl hold out for him. He grabs it and she pulls him out the creek with surprising strength. The boy seems to dislike his presence. The girl speaks to him in a squeaky voice, eyes full of stars. 

\- What your name? Says the boy in such a disinterested voice and strong accent. 

The girl claps her hands and Reed blinks. He can speak English?

\- Reed, Reed Richards. You?

\- This is Valeria and I am Victor von Doom. Who with you? Asks Victor. 

\- My parent. We’re in vacation here.

Victor translates for Valeria and she nods. She says something and the rude boy sighs. 

\- She wants to bring you home. Says Victor. 

\- Um... Okay. 

Valeria smiles and they walk away from the creek unto the gravel road. Reed regrets leaving his sandals on the border of the creek as he walks in the road of stones.  
Victor still looks at him like an intruder. Well maybe he is. He was maybe enjoying a nice afternoon with Valeria and now he’s with them. 

Richards recognize the road of his chalet and Valeria waves him goodbye. Instead of going away on the road, Victor and Valeria dash between the trees and the fern. Are they fairies or sprites? They can’t be just inhabitants… They have something special, Reed knows it for sure. They have an aura. Even the sulking boy had it. 

_Tighter_

Nathaniel and Evelyne weren’t happy to find Reed was gone in their nap, but Nathaniel didn’t have the heart to scold his curious boy, not his mother. They just sighed it off.  
However, what surprised Nathaniel was Reed asking about the folklore of the country.

\- You know magic doesn’t exist, Reed? States Nathaniel. 

\- Yes, I know. Magic is science unexplained. But I’m sure they believe in it here. I’m sure there’s ‘’magical’’ creature around here. Respond the bright boy. 

\- Ask your mother to read you story. Frankly, they’re not my cup of tea.

The boy shrugs and goes to his mother reading a book in the bedroom. 

\- The folklore… Of course there is Balaur, the Pricolici, Spiridus, Strigoi, Zana… However I have heard stories of witches more often than anything else. Responds Evelyne.

\- Witches?

\- Yes. But, I don’t think those are the one eating children. 

Reed frowns. Maybe Valeria is a witch then, if they’re not necessarily evil. The boy gets outside again and sits in the grass. He never really thought about the fantastic. Could Victor be a wizard? 

Nathaniel calls his son. Reed comes outside and his father has bicycles with him. They go to the village together. The young genius looks at the public places. They look like they just came out a fairy tale. There’s not an ounce of technology around here. Well, not like in America. Not even a telephone. They must be farmers, peasants.  
Reed almost pities them. He wishes he could show them the marvelous technology, but his father doesn’t seem to care, speaking with a merchant in German. 

The young genius looks around. They look normal, nothing ferric or marvelous. They mind their business, some curious stare at them. He scrutinizes the people there. He feels watched. He looks away at the fortress to dissipate his feelings.

\- Is the president or the minister living there? Asks Reed. 

\- No. It’s the king and his guards. Answers Nathaniel picking apples. 

\- Oh, it’s a monarchy. 

\- You didn’t do your homework before coming?

\- Not on the story of the country. I was doing quantum mechanics. 

Reed follows his father between the inhabitants. He stops a moment to look near a flower shop. He sees an old lady carefully trimming her plants and her flowers. The petals fall on the ground, withered.  
The bright boy looks at the old building. Most of them are in stone, but the houses are in wood. Someone would have put Disney’s sign section Snow White or Sleeping Beauty and he would have believed it. 

Nathaniel calls his son and they get back to the chalet. Evelyne is napping peacefully. She wakes up once they begin to boil water for tea. 

The day after, they went in the capital to visit some museums and walk around. Another passed before Reed could go swim again with his parents.

The young genius was trying to catch little fishes in his net while his parents were reading on the beach, keeping an eye on him. He turns his head near the waterlilies.

\- BLAH!

Reed shrieks and fall in the water with Valeria on him. The girl laughs loudly while calling Victor. The boy stays back, in the shadows of the bushes looking at Reed with a bad eye. Valeria join him and pulls him in the water. The boy complain but once he fall in the water with an unceremonious fall, he gets up and chase Valeria across the reeds. The young American splashes them when they get near and they stop their race and splash the genius back.  
For once, Reed sees Victor smiling while looking at him. It’s a small victory. 

Later in the night, while Evelyne serve his father the salad. 

\- You made some friends. Comments the mother with a large smile. 

\- Yeah. Respond Reed, yawning. 

\- Where do they live? 

\- Near. They aren’t in the village. 

\- Ah, they must be gypsies There’s a lot in Latveria... States Nathaniel. 

_Tighter_

The year after, Reed sighed when his father told him they were going in vacation again. Again in Latveria. Evelyne loved it so much. He follows his father sulking to the airport. 

Evelyne was chatting about the garden they could have this summer with Nathaniel when they arrived by train in the fairy-tale country. The young genius was sleepy and hungry. They went to another chalet then the last one. One nearer the creek, but up the north. 

Reed had to wait for his mom and dad to get installed before even thinking getting in swimsuit. Once they went to the beach, the bright boy got to see more waterlilies than he could ever ask. He swims between them, not minding their slimy stem.  
He swims for hours. His parents trust him now to get back home safely. He gets out the water only because he’s hungry. In the twilight he can see some smoke far away, even the echo of some instruments. 

The next day, Evelyne and Nathaniel go take a walk in the mountain. Reed stays in the chalet. He’s making plan to do a miniature dam. His ultimate plan for the two next week here is make a pond near the chalet with the ecosystem of the lake in it. He’ll even have time to do a watercourse to the lake so it doesn’t stagnate too much.  
The young genius gets to the creek and look at the unsuspicious fishes at the bottom. 

\- Ha! You look like a wolf. 

Reed jumps slightly and looks at Victor on the other side, taking a foot bath. 

\- You remember me? Asks Reed. 

\- Of course. 

\- You’re not with Valeria.

\- Not yet. 

\- Ah?

\- No.

\- Why?

\- Her tribe hasn’t traveled here yet. Maybe at the end of summer. They had great harvest in their spot. 

\- Oh. 

\- I’ve seen you plan to make some contraptions. 

\- You went to my chalet?

\- Well, you Americans litter worse than animals. 

Reed feels a bit embarrassed to have thrown his candy wrapper around now. He frowns when Victor takes a remote control for one of his custom made toy car. 

\- Nice toy, you got there, American. Planning to scare the grasshoppers? Asks the Latverian. 

\- Hey, it’s not a toy! Retorts Reed. 

\- Oh yeah. It looks like one. It’s not even useful. 

\- Not everything has to be useful. 

Victor snorts.

\- Then, show me what you got! Defies the bright boy. 

The gipsy genius looks at him with satisfaction. He was taunting him and got what he wanted. 

\- Sure, come tonight, and I’ll show you. Says Victor with a honeyed tone. 

\- Tonight…? No. I don’t trust you. 

\- Your loss. 

The American rubs his hands together, look beside. He sighs. He hesitates a lot. He is curious to see what he has. Victor is full of himself and he doesn’t look like he’s bluffing. 

\- O-okay… I’ll come. Respond Reed. 

\- I’ll come get you. Sates the Latverian.

Victor runs away, leaving a worried Reed in the creek.  
The bright boy gets back to his chalet. He eats his supper nervously by not eating half his plate and worrying his mother. His parents go to sleep, but he can’t. Time passes slowly. He listens to the silence of the chalet. The drops of water falling in the sink. Did Victor forget him? 

Reed jumps when he hears a soft knock on his window. He looks outside, but there’s nothing. Could it be wild animal instead? He grabs his flashlight and head outside with silent step. He braves the darkness and the unidentified noises of the forest around. 

\- Look up!

Reed blinks twice and his mouth fall agape. The Latverian have flying boots! But not the one who needs carbon and does a lot of smoke and noises, no, no those one are silent. He needs to see them up close, now!

\- Like them, Richards? Asks the Latverian, smirking. 

\- Show them to me!! Asks Reed. 

The gipsy comes down and Reed almost rips the boots off his feet. He notices off the bat the metal pieces aren’t the same. In fact the more he looks at it, the more it looks like a patchwork of metal and screws, which makes it beautiful. Victor looks at him like he’s sulking. Maybe because he body slammed him for the boots or maybe he doesn’t want to hear a word of critic about his precious contraption. All the American has to said is slight improvement, but he’s marveled by the work put in it. It’s the first time he find someone like… him. A genius without limit.  
Victor’s doesn’t seem as happy however. 

\- It’s beautiful! I did some-! Begins Richards. 

\- Too loud! Want to wake up your parents. Whispers Victor. 

Reed puts his hand on his mouth. He looks back at the boots. 

\- Keep them. Says the gipsy. 

\- W-What!

\- I made other. I can make better too. 

\- Oh.

Victor goes away without another word between the high ferns and the oaks.  
Reed puts the boots behind his house before following the Latverian without a noise. He can do it too. He take a good breath for courage and plunges into the forest.

The bright boy almost loses the track of the Latverian in the night. His steps in the dirt had slightly disappeared, but the fire from a camp got him on the good track. He stays behind the bushes and observe. He first notice two women dancing laughing while three men chant and play instruments. Even if it’s late in the night, they seem happy. They are travellers, their chariots doesn’t have a lot of materials. 

The young genius tries to find a child between the gipsies chatting and walking between the chariots. They’re a heavy scent of incense and faraway manure. He walks in the bushes a bit further. Does he come out and just walk in? They don’t seem dangerous. 

Reed decides to continue to be stealthy and runs behind a chariot with a lot of lanterns on it. He hides behind three more chariots before seeing Victor outside with a man, sitting on the wooden stairs of an orange chariot. The older Latverian has fatigued and worried eyes. Victor speaks to him calmly. The older man caresses his hairs and they both get inside the chariot. It must have been Victor’s dad. 

The American tip toes toward their house and notices a lot of flowers and fine herbs. A branch cracks near him and he bolts to the bushes. When Reed looks back, he sees a very confused gipsy looking around. 

_Tighter_

Reed freezes when he sees Victor. He speaks to him softly, expecting Victor’s reaction as he recognizes him. No, nothing. It leaves him with a bitter taste of deception. Well it has been a long time since his last vacation in Latveria. His father stopped bringing him there once his mother died.  
Or Victor was still rude and decided to willfully ignore him. 

\- I’m telling ya, Reedo, better with me than grumpy pants. Says Ben, lying in his new bed.

Richards shrugs and get back to his bed. He has all the school year to meet Victor again. 

\- Why did you choose here, Ben? Asks Reed. 

\- Football. You? I mean, Harvard didn’t tempt you? Asks Ben. 

\- I already went.

\- No way!

\- I’m going to work on my fifth degree.

Ben looks flabbergasted, his mouth is slightly agape. After a moment, he let his head fall back on his pillow, chuckling.

\- Wanna get lunch, nerd? 

Reed smiles and nods as his stomach growl loudly.

Time passes. Reed walks in the last crunchy leaves of autumn. He skipped a class for the first time to study mechanics over English poetry. He could go in the library to be in silence or the park to have some fresh air.  
The genius blinks. He recognizes Victor at the entrance, walking toward the park. He hasn’t seen him since the beginning of the year. Should he do a sprint to him? Should he let it go? Too late to choose the latter, his hand is already on the Latverian’s shoulder. 

Reed sees the foreign student crook and eyebrow and his best haughty face, but he doesn’t remove his hand from his shoulder. 

\- How are you? Asks Reed finally able to communicate.

\- Good. After such an uneventful day, maybe you will put a little excitation. Says the Latverian in a flat tone. 

\- Oh… In what program are you? 

\- The same then you. 

\- You’re in the other class?

\- Yes. 

\- We’ll fusion for the next semester.

\- Yes. 

\- We’ll do team project?

\- Obviously.

\- Together?

Victor silently judges him. 

\- What? 

\- What do you expect? In my souvenir you were quite dull. You’re only marginal because of your genius which can rival mine. Comments Doom. 

Richards momentarily ignore the insult and smile with his teeth in happiness. Victor does remember him!

\- It’s been years we haven’t seen each other. I-I don’t even know why you’re here while you could have gone to….

\- I got a scholarship here. 

Victor stops talking. Reed feels the Latverian scrutinizing him intensely. He doesn’t know how to feel. It’s awkward. He looks away from the piercing eyes and he looks for an escape. He must know he skipped a course, maybe he should say he’s hungry. He has until the next semester to mentally prepare himself to those extensive staring. 

_Tighter_

Reed gets back from vacation with Ben. They walk toward their dorm. Seems they’re the first arrived. No one is there. Not a noise in the corridors. 

\- Great. Says Reed. 

\- God nooo… Sighs Ben, exasperated. 

Reed look at Ben who already looks bored after two step inside the college. The genius knows that Grimm prefer people and hectic routine. They get inside their bedroom. Reed lies down on his clean sheets and looks at the snow falling slowly. Ben goes out to go in the city. He just got invited somewhere. 

Richards reads quietly until he hears footstep in snow. The deep muffled crunch gets very near. He’s curious to see who could be there. He vaguely sees a black coat and a green scarf walking toward the entrance. After a moment, someone knocks at the door. 

\- Victor? Asks Reed. 

\- You came back early. Comments the Latverian. 

\- You came back from vacation early too.

\- I didn’t go anywhere. Come. 

Richards is a bit taken aback when Doom walks away immediately. He puts his boots and his coat fast and gets outside to follow the Latverian.  
The young genius has a weird feeling of déjà vu following the foreign student. He steps inside the laboratory. It has a different feeling. Empty, clean, except for the pile of wires and metal in the middle of the largest table. It looks like a forbidden project, something the army would test… Reed feels curious looking at it, until its multiple eyes stare at them with red glow. Now he feels enthralled. 

\- This is a prototype of a drone, mostly used for space or underwater. Answers Victor to the American’s unasked questions. 

Reed touches the prototype. It looks at him, scrutinizing him. A bit like Victor did. Doom helps him to disassemble the robot so he can see the mechanism and of what it’s made. He forgot about Ben. He forgot he came back to school early. All he can think is the robot and the improvement they could do.  
However at the end of the night, Reed could only think about Victor’s hands…

_He’s burning up_

Ben yanks his arm so hard, Reed almost fall on the ground. Ben runs in the corridor and he follows him. The students are agitated.

\- Doom made shit explode! Laughs Grimm.

\- WHAT! 

Reed sees the football player grinning, but it’s not funny. The Latverian could have hurt himself!  
Richards slows down his run and sees the foreign student with the principal, police officers and firefighters. He sighs of relieve. He’s not hurt.  
The genius meet Victor’s gaze. He looks… disappointed. 

Later that night, Reed knocks on Doom’s door. No answer. A second time. Victor opens and looks mildly nervy. 

–Are you okay? Asks Richards. 

-Yes. Just my biggest project that went to ash. Answers the Latverian. 

\- Did the professors gi-

\- That project was for me…

\- Oh. Well, at least you have your entire life to make it again and finish it. 

Reed feels uneasy when Doom stares at him seriously. 

\- You-You’re not expelled…? Asks Richards. 

\- No. 

\- That’s a miracle! 

\- Why are you so happy? 

\- Because we can continue to work together, be together!

Reed blushes when Victor looks at him strangely. 

\- You really like me. Says Victor, almost grimly. 

\- Well, yes… At first you’re rude, but digging a bit and you are very pleasant and incredible for project and work. Respond Richards.

The genius could almost hear the internal battle of the foreign student to make a sassy comment. He smiles innocently and tries not to blush.

_It doesn’t stop_

\- Where are you going? Asks Reed. 

\- My home. Answers Doom. 

\- Latveria. What are you going to do? 

\- Many things. You?

\- I don’t know… Maybe another doctorate. 

Victor looks his reflection in the glass. He’s next to pass for his passport.

\- It’s kind to wait with me. Comments Doom. 

\- I’ll come see you. Respond Reed.

\- Hehe… Will you get another chalet? 

\- Yes. Or I’ll be a parasite at your home. 

\- You were one in University, why did I dream you would be something else. 

\- Yeah, a parasite… But being so stubborn make me learn about you. 

\- What did you learn?

Richards says nothing and smile. He waves his hand at Victor and looks at the plane going away. 

_Always more_

Reed pokes at the waterlilies in the water. Ben is throwing the Frisbee to Sue farther in the lake. Johnny is getting tan on the pebbles beach.  
Ben and Sue are dating, so when he invited Ben, she was coming along. Johnny was there because Sue insisted, but Reed had no reason to refuse him. 

In the night, they lit a camp fire and chat.  
The day after, Reed take his bike to go the village. The three other are still sleeping. He has learned German for this trip. It’s time to put it in use. 

Arriving at the village, Reed begins to merchandise for fruits and fishes. The market place doesn’t have the same vibe. The atmosphere is less heavy than last time. There’s a lot more people and a lot more or merchandise to sale. And aren’t the prices cheaper as well…? All is very affordable and Reed must retain himself of buying everything since he has to come back to his chalet. He notices people wear better clothes, better tissue. They look better than last time. He looks at the castle, it’s the same. All it misses is a princess on the top and it’s the perfect fairy tale. 

Richards get back to his chalet where Ben greets him with a beer. 

\- We’re going to go in boat farther in the lake. There’s supposedly a hotel with a spa. If you want, you can stay. Says Ben. 

\- Oh, yeah. I’ll stay. Respond Reed, dreamy. 

\- You’re going to stay? For what? Asks Johnny, smelling coconut oil. 

\- Spa isn’t Reed thing. Respond Sue, lifting the cooler to the lake. 

Ben goes help her and Johnny follow them when he gets his sunglass. Reed goes to the lake shortly after their departure. He gets his feet in the water and looks at the algae in the clear water. Something makes ripple in the water. He jumps and almost yelps to see something really big with a horse head. 

\- It’s only a Kelpie. 

Reed turns around to the voice. Victor is crouching, throwing a pebble in the lake. 

\- You’re lucky to see one. It usually prefers Scotland. Continues Doom, nonchalantly about the mystical horse. 

\- You’re lucky too, then. 

The Kelpie disappears in the water in tiny steps. Then it’s silent. As silent a lake can get with occasional ‘’plouf’’ and bird singing. 

\- If you stay for the sunset, you might see the nymphs. States the Latverian. 

\- O-Oh… 

Reed sits beside the Latverian. 

\- How have you been, Victor? 

\- Great. You? 

\- I… I want to go to space soon. My rocket is half done. 

\- With who? 

\- I don’t know, Ben surely. You?

Victor sniggers. 

\- No. I’m a doctor now. Announces Doom. 

\- Oh. So you want to stay for your people. 

\- An accident can happen so quickly with spaceship. 

\- You could make the verifications. 

\- I could. However, I’ll go in space too. But it’s too soon yet. I’ll invite you when I’ll go. 

\- I hope… 

\- You look content. 

\- I missed you. 

\- I know. Your letters are full of maudlin poetry. 

\- They’re not maudlin! It’s not even poetry!

The Latverian chuckles again. 

\- Are you happy here? Asks Richards. 

\- Yes. The old king is dead, I replaced it by someone trusty. Now, it’s better.

\- You replaced him?

\- Yes. 

\- You’ve put someone else?

\- Yes. I could have been king, but I choose to stay with my people. 

\- It’s… It’s so humble. You’ve changed so much. 

Doom doesn’t respond. Reed stays silent for a moment. He looks at water and sees a frog swimming to get near a roc. 

\- Can I stay with you? I want to be with you. I-I… Love you. Asks Reed. 

_Stop_

Reed moans louder. Victor kisses his shoulder while tightening his embrace, he grinds his hips harder. The American makes something like a whimpers. He has to remove his pants. The tissue almost hurt him now. The doctor must have read his minds because he tugs his pants and brief down.  
Richards takes his jutting erection in hand and squeeze while he watches Doom removes his pants. They’re both desperate for touch. Reed begins to slides his hand under his balls and touches his ass. He thrust two fingers in. Victor kisses while stroking their erections together. It’s fast is messy, it’s like how they feel, desperate. 

The cosmonaut spreads his legs and the Latverian tales the cue. Victor aligns the head of his erection and pushes. Reed moans and wraps his legs around Doom’s waist. They kiss again and the doctor begins to rock his hips. The American groans at each thrust. He wants the moment to last, but the way it drags inside him is just too good, it stimulates him perfectly. He mumbles compliments and Victor’s name as the Latverian accelerates. His mind is numb. He just concentrates on the growing pleasure.

Victor stops to kisses Reed again before sitting and grabbing the cosmonaut’s cock. He rolls his hips, his own cock rubbing against his lover’s prostate dead on.  
Richards claws the Latverian’s shoulder, his orgasm is near. He feels the shiver of pleasure going down his spine and up his arms. He kisses Doom before crying out of bliss, coming into his own hand. He groans weakly as Victor makes his last thrust while climaxing. 

Reed rolls on the side, swiping the sweat off his chest. He takes the Latverian’s hand. He watches a fireflies flying outside the window. 

\- Come with me in America, Victor…

\- No. Respond Doom, curtly.

Reed knew this was what Victor would say, but it still stings. He gets up the bed and begin to put his clothes.

\- Why don’t you stay here? Asks Doom.

\- For the same reason than you. Respond the American.

\- … America is crazy. 

\- Who do you have here? Valeria is… Is gone isn’t she?

\- I have old Boris. 

\- You could come see him sometimes. 

\- America is ugly compared to here. 

\- But there’s me. 

\- Might be the only tolerable thing.

The American chuckles. He sits and looks outside. He distinguishes a fairy sleeping in their tulips outside.  
They get out Victor’s house. It’s near noon. It’s sunny and there’s a good breezes. 

Reed has his bags on his back and his suitcase. They’re at the lake’s creek for a last time before he gets back to New York. He wants to be with Doom. It’s been years they want to be together, but Victor is so stubborn… The waterlilies are superabundant this year. He watches a dragonfly flying and the sound of the bird travelling in the wind to them. A frog plunges in the water. 

\- It’s my turn to come see you. Sates Victor. 

\- When will you visit me? Asks Richards. 

\- Often as I can. 

_Enough_

\- Congratulation, Reed! I’m so happy for you! Shouts Susan, a tear in her eye. 

\- Reed, my man! Congrats! Hope you two will do a long time together. Exclaims Ben. 

Reed blushes even more and thanks them. He sees Johnny flirting with some of the invitees, but doesn’t bother to stop him. 

Reed cuts the cake and the invitees applaud. His father continues to cut the cake. They’re in a nice little church. It’s full of flowers. Not too much people. The food is great, he made it with Ben. Nathaniel took care of the decoration.  
Victor couldn’t help, he was working at the Neurological Institute as a surgeon, and he could only be there on the big day. Reed couldn’t complain, his husband was gorgeous in his tux, even after an all-nighter. 

\- Are you happy, Victor? Asks Richards. 

Victor smiles softly, but doesn’t answer. He takes a bite of the cake. 

\- I’m happy. Says Reed. 

\- You’re the only one who could make me happy here. Respond Doom. 

\- Don’t you like Ben, now?

Doom rolls his eyes. 

_Tighter_

\- You finally like Latveria. 

\- This place is a fairy tale country. 

\- That’s why our daughters like it so much. She can wear a frilly dress without being looked weird. 

\- Ah yes. If I was to wear a frilly dress, would you look at me weird? 

\- What do you think?

\- Victor, where do you want to go next year?

\- Why not the negative zone you talk so much about. It would change us from our galaxy. 

\- You sound like space is boring. There’s so many species and different ecosystem. The cosmic radiations are so complex.

\- However, we already know a lot. You have a storage complete of finds. And you’ll need a second.

\- That’s true. But there’s so much more to see and explore. You can’t deny.

\- No. But we have so much time on our hands.

\- We’re almost immortal because of science.

\- Because we care for each other.

\- Every day, forever.

Remember.

Yes.

No.

I

The villain tightens his grip one last time. It’s been five seconds since Richards stopped fighting. Six since his eyes rolled into his head. Seven since his lasts thoughts and dream passes in his head, must be of his pitiful wife and friends which are trapped with his robots.

Doctor Doom removes his hand from the hero's throat. No movement. He gets up. No movement from the body. He breaks Mister Fantastic’s neck under his heel for good measure. The sound of bone creaking is a song of victory to his ears. A silence follows.  
Victor chuckles lightly.  
Finally.


End file.
